


you in your skinny jeans anyway

by mozartspiano



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biphobia, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Direction, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, everyone is a cis girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartspiano/pseuds/mozartspiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"oi," harry whispers, breath hot and short against louis' mouth. "i said no funny business, remember?"<br/>"hm?" louis asks, sliding her leg a bit further across harry's lap. "what was that? you want to snog me forever?"</p><p>au in which harry and louis are a little sick of how the media portrays their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you in your skinny jeans anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vineyardfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vineyardfic/gifts).



> this story is somewhat based off the recent media approach to couples like cara delevingne/michelle rodriguez and angel haze/ireland baldwin. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

harry's lips taste sticky. her hair is curly and coarse against louis' fingers, skin soft against the hand that louis' slid under her delicious cropped top. when the bus goes over a particularly nasty bump, swerving slightly to the left, louis sneaks her hand a bit further.

her breasts are small and round and perfect. louis sighs.

"oi," harry whispers, breath hot and short against louis' mouth. "i said no funny business, remember?"

"hm?" louis asks, sliding her leg a bit further across harry's lap. "what was that? you want to snog me forever?"

harry looks unimpressed, but her mouth twitches slightly and louis takes that as a confirmation. she pushes herself up into harry and tries to bite off all the lipstick she can. harry looks beautiful when she's all dolled up, of course she does, but louis knows the mascara weighs her eyes down and the lip gloss stains her teeth.

"hey lou?" harry whispers a minute later, pulling back slightly. it's dark enough in the bunk that louis can barely see anything past the glint in harry's eyes and the stark paleness of harry's torso. 

they're still in the states, driving through the miami traffic to get to the airport. MIA to LHR and then they'll be home, finally, for the first time in months. louis is heavy with homesick, desperate to see her brothers and wear sneakers and fuck harry all day.

"love?" louis asks, letting her hand cup under harry's breast. god, she fucking loves tits and loves harry's the most, always. harry sighs a bit. 

"i want to make you dinner," harry says, eyes on louis' mouth. "i want to cook you something and then sit down with you once, like, once we get back. home."

"that sounds amazing, babe," louis ducks down to kiss the soft skin across harry's shoulders. god she loves harry's shoulders. "completely amazing." 

louis sneaks a hand down the front of harry's knickers. harry sighs again, this time a bit more breathless. 

"and," she says as louis dips into her, voice going a bit high but still soft and gentle and perfect. "and i'm not going to shave my legs at all. and i'm going to go down on you for an hour." 

louis slides a second finger in. harry puts one arm around louis' neck and lets the other fall on the pillow above her head. 

"are you listening to me?"

"that skirt you wore today was so hot," louis says, rubbing her thumb over harry's clit slowly. "you should wear it on the plane."

"we're not going to fuck on the plane," harry says, eyebrows furrowed, but she's tightening around louis' fingers. "and answer the question. jesus, lou, did you hear anything i said?"

"we're going to do it all, baby," louis says, sliding in a third finger as harry shudders. "everything you want."

"everything," harry says, and then she's gasping into louis' mouth.

 

the first thing they do when they get back to their flat is take a shower. louis spent half the flight complaining about everything she could think of and the other half asleep on harry's shoulder. there's nothing harry wants more than to fall on top of their bed, but louis loops her hands around harry's wrists and drags her into their ridiculously massive ensuite. 

"c'mon styles," she says, pulling off her tank top and wiggling her eyebrows. "let's get clean so we can get dirty again."

she pulls off her bra and shimmies her hips, smiling enticingly. harry tries not to yawn.

"darling," harry says as she slowly unclasps her own bra and throws it to the floor. "i'm so fucking knackered right now i'm genuinely afraid of falling over in the shower."

"oh hush, you'll be fine," louis says, reaching out to pull harry into the already steaming shower. "besides, it's not my fault you didn't sleep on the plane over."

she grins brightly in harry's face, long, dark hair becoming wet and tangled over her breasts. she's stunning, with wet eyelashes and blinding blue eyes and heart pounding curves. harry really wants to smack her upside the head a little though.

"louis," she says, ignoring the way louis reaches out to fiddle with her nipple. "you promised you'd talk to liam on the flight, remember? and when you fell asleep she couldn't talk to you. so she turned to someone else. that someone else was me, louis."

louis hums and pushes her hair out of her face. 

"she talked about danielle for three _hours_ , lou," harry says whining, feeling only marginally better when louis starts massaging shampoo into her hair. "i thought they broke up? why is she still so hung up on him?"

"well-" louis begins.

"no, i know now," harry says, closing her eyes as suds run down her chest. "three hours, remember? i've got the whole story now."

"mm," louis presses a kiss to her lips. harry tries not to smile and fails. "i'm sorry you were put through that, love."

"it's okay," harry says, squinting one eyes open. louis looks so breathtaking in the shallow light of the shower, all wet and curvaceous and perfect. "you can make it up to me."

louis' grin is nothing short of wicked. as she drops to her knees harry can't help but think that she's going to like this break. 

 

**HARRY STYLES: SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE?**

_Everyone's favourite 1D bad girl was seen recently partying at the Groucho club with male model Cara Delevingne and Radio 1's Nick Grimshaw, amongst others. A source claims that Styles, 19, was "partying the night away. She was dancing with everyone."_

_Styles' BFF and rumoured lover Louis Tomlinson, 21, was nowhere to be seen. Trouble in paradise?_

 

"morning," harry greet the next morning at the breakfast table. she's got a mussed mess of curls over her shoulders and is wearing one of louis' old football shirts. "did you put the coffee on?"

"did you have fun last night?" louis asks and immediately regrets it when harry gets a little crease in between her eyebrows.

"did i-" harry shakes out her hair a bit and turns to the coffee machine. "i told you when i got home that it was fun. nick's a good laugh."

"sure," louis takes another bite of her pop tart, cupcake flavoured and bought in a little convenient store between orlando and miami. "you looked wrecked in the pictures."

"i had a couple drinks," harry leans against the counter and tilts her head. louis looks down. the varnish on her nails is chipped away and ruined after only a day. "they had this weird one, it was blue."

"what did it taste like?"

"um. blue?"

"articulate as always," louis says and smiles when she hears harry laugh. lips press against her forehead and when she looks up harry's in front of her, grinning. 

"you should've come out, it was massive," the dimple in harry's cheek could protect little mice from rainstorms. louis shakes her head. "at one point nick sweet talked the in house deejay to let her behind the decks. she played mambo number 5 on repeat for a half hour. we almost got kicked out."

"wow," louis tries to laugh along and smile but the article she saw is still creeping up on her. she tries not to read up on harry and the other girls, but she's nosy and bad at self control. "so was it just you and nick last night?"

harry turns back to the coffee maker and grabs a new filter. "mainly, yeah."

"oh, cool."

harry looks up at her. "why?"

"oh, nothing."

"louis."

"it's just on twitter, i saw a picture of you and the leggy blonde with the eyebrows," louis knows harry knows that louis knows cara's name. she's just being difficult.

"i saw cara for a bit, i guess," harry shrugs. 

"and that other one, that daisy bloke?" harry looks up at her, eyes wide and confused. "not that it matters. it totally doesn't."

"what's up with the inquiry, lou? i asked if you wanted to come with."

"it's not an inquiry."

"seems like one," harry mutters and god, louis is always telling harry to stop fucking muttering. she bites off another piece of pop tart.

"look, lou," harry steps up to the island and places her hands on louis cheeks. her hands are soft and big and perfect and louis' finding it difficult to keep up with her strop. "i missed my friends. i know you don't love them all the time, but it was a fun night. i only wish you could have been there."

"i know," louis clears her throat. "sorry. i'm still – i don't know, i must just be exhausted from tour."

"don't worry about it," harry kisses her, all sweet. louis feels guilty. "we all get that way."

"yeah," louis doesn't know if she should say it. harry smiles at her and turns, stepping over to the fridge and peering her head in. her legs go on for miles and miles. 

"it's just-" louis blurts out, still looking at how harry's calves turn taut when she presses up onto her toes. "it's not great to read about how your girlfriend is super single and dancing with male models. i guess."

harry peers out from behind the fridge door. "they said what?"

"that you're single," louis kicks her foot against the island. "and like. ready to mingle. like a pringle."

"fuck them," harry says, popping her head back in. all the cold air is going to go out. louis rolls her eyes. "you know they're only saying this shit because we're girls."

"i know."

"i held hands with ed once when he helped me get out of a truck, and everyone said we were fucking," harry finally closes the door, holding a single banana. "you and me, we go public and snog everywhere and we're called best friends."

"i know, harry," louis really wants harry to be no longer wearing a shirt. they've not had sex in over three hours, and that's really unacceptable. 

"it just sucks," harry says biting her bottom lip. 

"yep," if louis leaned her head just a little bit farther she'd be able to see straight down harry's top. "you know what else sucks?"

harry raises an eyebrow. louis grins.

 

after a week of toe curling orgasms and lazy mornings in bed, harry slowly starts to recreate a social life. she loves louis to the moon and back, but she loves partying and chatting and being the centre of attention too. the media likes to paint her as some dirty, rotten slut, but in all honesty harry just loves people. she loves stories and jokes and meeting new smiles. 

"hey lou?" she calls as she leaves their bedroom for the day. her hair is still a bit wet from the shower but she promised to meet ben early so they could shop a bit before going to the show.

"huh?" louis yells from the living room. harry fondly rolls her eyes and hurries down the stairs, pausing to grab a handful of grapes off the kitchen counter. she edges up against the doorway and takes in louis.

louis is wearing a pair of leggings with holes down the inside of her thigh and a massive, knitted sweater. her long dark hair is in a bun and she's got these thick socks on and there's nothing in the world harry wants to do more than cuddle her up. 

she can't though, so she stays in her doorway and tries to calm down the butterflies in her stomach. 

"hey honey," she says, watching as louis pops a couple grapes into her mouth. the footie's on and there are already bowls of crisps all out. a bunch of louis' girlfriends are coming over for the game in an hour or so. "i'm just heading out now."

"hm?" louis takes a second to drag her eyes over. they go wide. "holy fuck, you look hot. what's got you looking so hot for?"

"stop it," harry says, a blush coming up her neck and across her face. the butterflies in her stomach grow a bit bigger and start flapping around harder. "it's nothing, i just threw this on."

"it's not nothing," louis gets to her feet and skips over to harry. she presses her hand against harry's (okay, slightly racy) leather skirt. "what are you going to today? i thought it was antique shopping with ben and meredith?"

"well, yeah," harry says, catching louis' hand before it goes under her skirt. she really needs to leave soon and if louis touches her thigh she won't be going anywhere. "but then we're going to see the 1975, remember? i told you about it awhile ago."

"oh," louis licks the corner of her mouth and then nods. "right, yeah. of course."

"you forgot."

"i didn't forget."

"you definitely did."

"alright, maybe a little," louis smiles. "can you blame me though? got a really hot girlfriend around, can barely think at all most of the time."

louis is charming but harry's going to be late in a minute. 

"it's fine," she says, fixing her purse on her shoulder. she kisses louis' cheek, conscious of the red stain she leaves behind. "i probably won't be back until later okay?"

"yep," louis is staring at her mouth. conversations never go very well when louis just stares at her mouth.

"no, louis, did you hear me? i won't be back until one or two, okay?"

"i heard you," louis says, leaning forward to put her arms around harry's neck. "have fun tonight, alright?"

"you too," harry says, pressing her lips against louis'. she can't help but reach out to curve her hand across louis' waist, revelling in the sweet slop of it. "now stop distracting me, i'm going to be late."

"love you babe," louis says, turning away to watch the game. liverpool's up by one.

 

harry finds exactly four adorable lamps that would look absolutely _darling_ next to their bed at home. she stuffs them all into the back of ben's car and feels more accomplished than she has in awhile. 

"you good, love?" meredith asks her while they drive to the venue. 

"of course," harry says, practically bouncing up and down in the back seat. they're meeting a couple more people when they get there, and harry's so excited she can't stop moving. like physically cannot stop moving. 

"stop bouncing around," ben says as he slows down to make a right turn. harry sticks her tongue out at him and grins, looking out the window. it's raining a little, the sky a hazy grey, but harry's got bruises on the inside of her thighs and her hair hasn't gone whack off the humidity yet. this may just be the best day ever.

they get to the concert while the opening band is playing. they're alright, if a little dull, and harry makes her way to the bar instead. she gets a rum and coke in a nifty little glass and watches as the lead singer shifts a pair of sunglasses on and off his nose. 

she's only groped once when she pushes through to find ben and meredith, which may just be a new record. some sweet girls next to her ask kindly for a photo, not speaking loud enough to really make a mob. it's a nice night and harry's drink bubbles sweetly down her throat.

 

the lights dim and there's a rush of sound and then they come out on stage. matty is carrying a wine bottle which harry tries hard not to find endearing. george's hair is an absolute mess. they're adorable and ridiculous and harry screams along with every song, dancing around with meredith.

she closes her eyes to menswear and sways her hands to robbers and when it's almost over and they play sex she calls louis.

she leaves a voicemail onto louis' phone of her shouting along with _if we're going to do anything we might as well just fuck_.

it's a brilliant night.

 

**HARRY STYLES AND THE1975'S MATT HEALY LOOK COSY IN CAMDEN**

_Has Harry Styles found a new flame already? Rumoured to have distanced herself from bandmate Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles was seen laughing with The 1975 after their show last night in London's Hammersmith Theatre. The pair were seen chatting in the pub and then later on the patio outside._

_A source claims that they barely left each other's side all night and that Healy, 24, seemed to keep putting his arm around Styles, 19._

_Is there a new romance on the horizon?_

 

louis doesn't like the press very much. they're idiots, the lot of them, and she doesn't mind saying so. there's only so many times she can tell people that she is in love with her girlfriend, that they're together and committed, before she loses her mind.

she annoyed with the best friend comments and the constant patronizing from them. she's sick of holding harry's hand and being called cute. she's tired of everyone expecting her to go find herself a nice man once the whole thing is done.

but the thing she hates most, in the whole world, is finding out things while in queue for her groceries. 

right there on the front page of the sun is a picture of harry. she's in that cute leather skirt and her tight jean jacket and her chelsea boots. her hair is bouncy and curly and perfect. her smile is wide and open and directed at that prick with the weird hair from that stupid band that she likes. 

he's leaned in to her. she's leaned into him. the headline makes it sound like they've already eloped. 

her chest feels empty and too full at the same time. she diverts her eyes and quickly pays for her stupid box of tampons, teeth gritted tight so she doesn't accidentally say anything awful about stupid pretty boys with dumb hair. 

"have a nice day!" the woman at the register says. 

"you too," louis says back, strained, and then stomps home. 

 

"hey babe," harry calls when she hears the door open. she's tired and hungover and strewn across the couch in the most comfortable way she could find. _loose women_ is on tv, she's got an open box of wagon wheels, and now louis is here. life is pretty sweet sometimes.

she hears the fridge door slam shut and some things get dropped on the kitchen table before louis is standing in front of her. 

"hi," louis says, voice short. her lips are pursed.

"hey," harry says, elongating the word. she's confused and hungover, which is the worst possible combination for any situation. 

"do you want to tell me where you were last night?"

"what?" harry slides into a sitting position. "i was at the gig, you know that."

"afterwards though," louis says, eyes tight. harry can feel a storm brewing and she wants to run. "what did you do afterwards, harry?"

"went out with ben and meredith."

"and?"

"and what?"

"anyone else?"

"what's this about, lou?" harry sighs. "if this is the sun or something, you know they're talking shit, louis."

"do i? you didn't get home till late last night."

"i was out."

"i saw," louis says and harry can't let herself be looked down on anymore. she stands up, straightening her shoulders so she's taller than louis. she doesn't care if it's childish. "i also you and matt healy looking like you were about to jump each other."

harry blinks. 

"excuse me?" she says, almost laughing. "are you serious?"

"i saw the pictures, harry," louis says, eyes sharp and hard. "you can't deny photos."

"you are insane," she pushes her hair back and tries to glare at louis. she's really bad at glaring at louis. "matty is a nice guy, we talked. that's literally it."

"oh, it's 'matty' now is it?"

"what are you-"

"look," louis says, eyes narrowed and mean. harry tries to prepare herself for some sharp barbs. "it's just kind of hard to keep up with who you're supposedly fucking this week."

"what is wrong with you?" harry asks, trying not to let the puddle of hurt in her stomach swell. "we went out for drinks, that was it. there were ten other people there."

"he looked like he wanted to fuck you over that table," louis spits out. 

"stop it."

"you didn't really look like you'd be opposed."

"oh fuck you," harry can't stop her hands from shaking. she wants to hurt louis back, wants to say something that will make her heart fall just like harry's has. "did you miss the part of our lives where i'm in love with you? did you forget about that?"

"did _you_?" louis looks down for a second and then back up. "do you know how much it sucks to see your girlfriend flirting with some guy on the front cover of a magazine?"

"i can imagine it doesn't feel great," harry says because she's trying to be reasonable. "but i know that despite what it might have looked like, matty and i were not flirting."

it's true, almost. when they met after the show george suggested drinks and harry had been happy to go along with it. matty had whispered that harry looked hot but that had been it. they spent the rest of the time talking about good burger joints in america and singing songs from _the book of mormon_. 

he was a nice guy but harry was kind of in love with louis tomlinson.

"sure you weren't," louis spits out and harry tries to think of how soft and sweet she can be.

"louis, you need to stop with this jealousy," harry says, reaching out with one hand to grab louis' chin in case she tries to look away. "i know you've always been a bit competitive and all that, but it's driving me crazy, lou."

"i'm not jealous," louis says, petulantly. 

"do you not trust me?"

"of course i trust you, fuck," louis bites her lip hard and harry drags her thumb across louis' jaw. "i don't know."

"you're jealous," harry says and louis eyes flick up quick.

"i just told you," louis' eyes flash. "i'm not jealous of that stupid prick."

harry just looks at her. she can tell something's on the tip of louis' tongue, something that is going to either make or break this argument. 

"i just-" louis takes a step back from harry. "i just can't help but worry that one day you're doing to decide you want to fuck men again, and i'll be left in the dust."

harry stops breathing.

"excuse me?" she asks, choked. her eyes are hot and getting wetter by the second. "what did you just say?"

"oh, you know what i mean, harry!" louis pushes some of her own hair off her face. "it's different for you, okay? when i go out with stan, you know i don't want to fuck stan."

"so," harry clears her throat and wets her lips. she doesn't know what she's feeling. there seems to be a crater in her stomach, weighing her down. "so because i'm bisexual i must be a big slut then."

louis blinks at her, at the angry set of harry's hips and the edge of her voice.

"shit," louis says, rubbing a hand over her face. "harry, i didn't mean it like that."

"i am not a slut," harry says, anger boiling up inside her. "i don't want to fuck every single person i see, okay?"

"i know you don't-"

"no, i don't think you do," harry says, vision blurry around the edge. she knows she must look awful, yesterday's makeup smeared across her face. "i don't think you understand what it's like to have the first girl you've ever kissed say she doesn't want to fuck you because a dick got there first."

she sees louis swallow. louis was the first person she ever told about marly. 

"i like boys and i like girls, louis," harry says, feeling a tear slide down her nose and straight off. "but i am in love with _you_. okay?"

louis bites her lip. "h, i-"

"no," harry takes a step back before louis can grab her wrist. "no, i can't be here right now. i need to get out of this house."

she turns on her heel and walks to the front door. her head is swimming, confused and hurt and upset. she feels more tears spill out and wipes at them roughly. 

"harry," louis says from behind her, light, nimble feet stomping loudly after her. "please just stop. where are you going to go anyways?"

"i don't know," harry says, sliding her purse over one shoulder and giving louis the coldest glare she can muster. "maybe i'll go to matty's and let him fuck me. go play straight for awhile."

louis closes her eyes, "harry-"

"fuck you, lou."

 

slamming the door gives harry a second of monumental pleasure followed by the worst feeling she's ever felt. she gives herself a moment to lean against it, one little second to sob another batch of tears, before unsteadily walking to her own car and climbing in.

 

louis spends the night on the couch, hoping to catch harry the second she comes back. 

she doesn't come back that night.

 

**HARRY STYLES: GAY OR STRAIGHT?**

_1D's Harry Styles has certainly given the world of showbiz a lot to chew on over the last tour. After announcing that she was in a relationship with fellow bandmate, Louis Tomlinson, she's been seen getting cosy with several men including Ben Winston, Jack McGuiness, American actor Zach Braff, and most recently The 1975's own Matty Healy._

_Styles appears to not be able to chose a side. Any thoughts? Leave them in the comments below._

 

zayn calls louis at noon the next day while she's eating eggos straight from the toaster. there's a crick in her neck and her eyes are crusty with sleep, but she fumbles in an effort to pick it up quickly.

"zayn," louis says hurriedly down the line. "is harry with you?"

"yes," zayn says, sighing a bit. "you really fucked up, louis."

"i know."

"like, really fucked up."

"i know, z, jesus."

"you'll be apologizing for this one for awhile," zayn says and then she clears her throat. "what possessed you louis? what in fuck's name made you say those things?"

"i have no idea," louis says, but she knows it has a lot to do with jealousy and competitiveness and her desire to be next to harry at all times. "i'm going to work on it though. this is never going to happen again."

"it better not," zayn says, slow and careful. "you ready?"

louis nods, even though zayn can't see her, and takes a deep breath.

 

"i am so sorry, h," louis says once harry's come in and taken her coat off and sat at the kitchen table for a cuppa. they're just looking at each other now. harry's eyes are a little red and her nose is pink, but her tentative smile is beautiful.

"i don't deserve someone like you," louis continues, reaching out to slide her hand into harry's. "and i didn't mean anything i said or implied about your sexuality. i trust you. i trust you so much. and i'm going to start letting you see that more, instead of jumping to stupid conclusions."

"i'd like that," harry says, smiling sweetly at louis. "and in return i'll take you out with me more."

"you don't have to do that."

"i want to, lou."

they sit still for a second, hands warm around hot tea mugs. 

harry's the first to move.

they find themselves on the floor next to the kitchen table, louis' hand straight up the skirt harry borrowed from zayn. harry's long fingers are undoing the clasp of her bra, one creeping under to flick at louis' nipples, and it feels so good, everything is so good until-

"wait," harry gasps, pulling away from louis. her lips are red and swollen and so fucking hot that louis almost comes then and there. "what are we doing?"

"i thought that was obvious," louis moves her fingers a bit more obviously over the wet patch of harry's knickers.

"no, i meant-" harry's face flushes and louis smirks a little. "i mean this. as like, a concept."

"make up sex, love," louis says, turning her face to harry's collarbone. she wants to leave little swells of purple all across them, wants to ruin harry for anyone else.

"we can't just have make up sex and expect everything to be okay," harry says.

"we can't?" louis asks. 

"well," harry says, opening her mouth to explain and then closing it. "um. no. right?"

"i think you're underestimating our love making abilities, babe," louis says, swinging her arms around harry's waist. she pinches harry's side and harry lets out a squeal.

"please, never say love making abilities again-" she's cut off when louis starts tickling her in earnest and then she can't speak because she's laughing too hard.

 

louis loves the smell of harry's cunt, the feeling of harry's thighs around her head. she loves harry's coarse hair on her chin and how wet her face gets when she eats harry out like this. 

there's a hand tight in her long hair and a slow voice muttering cuss words, all _fuck_ and _louis, please_ and _i'm gonna-_. harry's thighs are pink from louis' teeth and her cunt is quivering, stretched and used and oversensitive. 

louis slides two fingers in and watches while harry's face screws up. she keeps her other hand on harry's right tit where it belong, massaging and clutching, digging in her nails when harry gives a particularly breathtaking shudder.

"lou," harry whimpers from above as louis licks long strips across harry's clit. "louis, i can't-"

"one more, baby," louis whispers. she wraps her lips around her folds and hums. harry's back arches off the bed and she whimpers again. "you can give me one more."

"i don't know if i can," harry says, squirming her legs around. "i've already gone so many times-" five, but louis' not counting "-and it hurts, louis, _god_ -"

the fingers tighten back in her hair. 

 

a minute later harry's legs are shaking so hard louis has to massage them back down on the bed. harry's weak and sated and happy, curling up next to louis on the bed and sliding one arm across louis' waist. 

"hey h?" louis whispers, one hand carding through harry's hair. it's big and curly and wild and louis wouldn't change it for the world.

harry hums, face stuck in louis' neck.

"i love you," louis says. she feels harry's smile against her neck.


End file.
